Blog użytkownika:FreddyTheBearFazbear/SCP-667 - Opowiadanie
Piętro 1, Pokój 1 Witaj obiekcie SCP-667. Jesteś tu jedynym obiektem rasy ludzkiej. Zostałeś jednak zarażony syndromem SCP-666, przez co nasza fundacja uznała cię za obiekt testowy SCP. (podchodzisz do komputera) INFORMACJA DO PRACOWNIKÓW PLACÓWKI. Podczas ostatnich testów nad SCP-173 doszło do awarii maszyny ewolucyjnej. Dzięki Bogu - SCP-173 został sklonowany, jednak oryginał został zmutowany w tzw. SCP-666. Obiektu nie udało się zabezpieczyć, przez co grasuje po placówce i jest niebezpieczny, dla pracowników a także innych obiektów testowych SCP. Pracownikom radzi się udanie się do Gate A lub Gate B w celu ewakuacji. W obecnym czasie badania prowadzone są na jednym SCP - SCP-667. ''' Naszym naukowcom udało się wszczepić ci płyn umożliwiający odporność na syndrom SCP-666, ale nie jest zbyt skuteczny. Syndrom nie może cię zabić, ale może doprowadzić do mdłości, lub ogłupienia. Jednak po zbyt długim kontakcie z syndromem jest 10% szans na śmierć. (wychodzisz z pokoju) Piętro 1, Korytarz Znajdujesz się na piętrze 1. Na każdym piętrze znajduje się 10 pokoi. W sumie pokoi w placówce jest 1000, a pięter - 100. Piętro 1 znajduje się tuż nad powierzchnią ziemi. Winda prowadzi niżej - do piętra 2, 3, 4 aż do piętra 100. To ciekawe, że w jednej windzie może być 100 guzików + guzik otwierania i zamykania windy + mikrofon z głośnikiem na wypadek usterki windy lub poważniejszego zagrożenia. Zanim zjedziesz windą na piętro 2, udaj się do głównego komputera, zawierającego wszystkie informacje. Znajduje się on w pokoju 2. (idziesz do drzwi) Piętro 1, Pokój 2 Od razu wspomnę że zarówno Gate A i Gate B są zamknięte. Ewakuacja zakończyła się 4 lata temu, a bramy zamknięto dla bezpieczeństwa i braku możliwości ucieczki obiektu SCP-666. (podchodzisz do komputera) (zauważasz notatki w głównym komputerze) '''SCP-666 - INFORMACJE Nazwa: Slenderman Kod SCP: 666 Status: Niebezpieczny SCP-666 znany jako Slenderman, to monstum, które powstało w wyniku mutacji obiektu SCP-173. Wywołuje on tzw. syndrom, w promieniu 5 metrów. Ów syndrom jest zagrożeniem, zarówno dla ludzi i zwierząt jak i dla innych obiektów SCP. Jeśli zrobisz się senny, wokół będą zgaszać się światła, a twoja latarka będzie mrugać - należy poddać się ucieczce oraz ewakuacji, gdyż to oznacza że obiekt jest na wolności. Ponieważ ostatnio, SCP-666 stał się bardziej niebezpieczny, nasza fundacja zarządała twojej ewakuacji oraz zabezpieczenia wszystkich obiektów SCP na najwyższym poziomie. Niestety, obie bramy są zamknięte, a dźwignia, która otwiera owe bramy znajduje się w pokoju 1000 na 100 piętrze. Teraz udaj się do windy. (wychodzisz z pokoju) Piętro 1, Korytarz Teraz, udaj sie do windy. (idziesz do windy) Piętro 2, Korytarz Jesteś obecnie na piętrze 2, jest to jedno z 3 najważniejszych pięter placówki. Twoim zadaniem jest udanie się do pokoju 11, znajduje się tam sala kombinezonów. (idziesz do drzwi) Piętro 2, Pokój 11 Wszczepienie odporności nie wystarczy na obronę przed syndromem SCP-666. 2 lata temu, skonstruowaliśmy kombinezon który ulepsza efekt odporności. Wybierz przycisk 173. (naciskasz przycisk z numerem 173) (wchodzisz do kapsuły) (kapsuła nakłada na ciebie kombinezon) Doskonale. (wychodzisz z pokoju) Piętro 2, Korytarz Idź do windy. (wchodzisz do windy) ERROR - System wyłączony z powodu przewyższenia poziomu wody. Do wszystkich znajdujących się na terytorium placówki! Z powodu eksplozji akwarium zawierającego w sobie SCP-1128 znanego jako Aquatic Horror, wszczynamy ewakuację, z powodu zalania pięter poniżej 2 piętra. Niestety, automatyczne otwarcie bram Gate A i Gate B jest zablokowane. Aby wszcząć ewakuację należy zabrać z sali kombinezonów (Piętro 2, Pokój 11) kombinezony do nurkowania. Dźwignie otwierające bramy znajdują się na 100 piętrze w pokoju 1000. Dziękuję, do zobaczenia *bzzzt* ERROR (zakładasz maskę nurka znajdującą się w windzie i wychodzisz z windy) (wpływasz na piętro 3) Piętro 3, Korytarz (wpływasz do pokoju wodoodpornego) Piętro 3, Pokój 21 *BZZZZZT* Działalność systemu przywrócona. Wodoodporność aktywowana. Kable zabezpieczone. Osuszanie kabli. Osuszanie kabli zakończone. Ponawiamy przepływ prądu. Przepraszamy za problemy techniczne. Muszę cię ostrzec że w pokoju wodoodpornym znajduje się akwarium z SCP-696-C. Kiedy SCP-1128 wydostał się ze swojego akwarium, spowodował zalanie większości pięter placówki. Na końcu pomieszczenia znajduje się dźwignia, która wyleje wodę i osuszy korytarze. Ale uwaga! SCP-696-C jest na wolności. Skacz na skrzyniach. (słyszysz pluskanie) (skaczesz na skrzyniach) (docierasz do dźwigni) (przeciągasz ją) (woda się wylewa) (SCP-696-C ginie z uduszenia) Nie martw się SCP-696-C. Zostanie sklonowany i ożywiony, szczepieniem na nieśmiertelność i oddychanie poza wodą. DO WSZYSTKICH PRACOWNIKÓW PLACÓWKI! Ze swoich izolacji wydostały się: SCP-544, SCP-633, SCP-564, SCP-453, SCP-125 i SCP-777. Ze względu na blokadę bram proszę udać się na piętro 100 do pokoju 1000. (opuszczasz pokój) CIĄG DALSZY W NASTĘPNEJ CZĘŚCI Od Autora Opowiadanie o Flumptym słabo wyszło więc postanowiłem napisać kolejne opowiadanie ingeracyjne D: Opowiadanie jest w klimatach gier SCP: Contaimnent Breach, Spooky's House of Jumpscares, Five Nights At Freddy's oraz Slender. Wy też możecie (jak poprzednio) ingerować w opowiadanie. Zamierzam sprawić by było najdłuższe na wiki (może będzie w 2, 3 częściach, albo nie będziemy tego robić w kolejności liczbowej) Możecie w komentarzach rozmyślać dalsze wydarzenia, wymyślać nowe obiekty SCP itp. itd. Miłego dnia :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania